marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ororo Munroe (Earth-1010)/Gallery
Storm A!.png Storm (Age of Apocalypse).png DesertMutantBattle.png|X-Men vs Brotherhood of Evil Mutants|link=First Class (A!) BrotherhoodVsBrotherhood.png|Sabretooth vs Domino vs Rogue vs Omega Sentinel|link=First Class (A!) MutantandProud.png|Mutant and Proud!|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) StormMutantandProud!.jpg|Storm|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) StormSavesJean.png|Storm saves Jean Grey|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) 4cafc53b3dd3b.jpg|"Do you think we need more X-Men?"|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) OroroScottRotK.png|"You can go"|link=Return of the King (A!) TChallaOroroRotK.png|Black Panther and Storm first meet|link=Return of the King (A!) BPSHuts.png|Black Panther and Storm hide in some huts|link=Return of the King (A!) T'Challa_and_Ororo.jpg|Black Panther and Storm first kiss|link=Return of the King (A!) StormSummoningLightningRotK.png|Storm helping Wakanda|link=Return of the King (A!) 4.jpg|Storm|link=Return of the King (A!) Storm_Powers_WXM.jpg|Storm helping Wakanda|link=Return of the King (A!) Storm-Wolverine-and-the-X-men-Cartoon-women-of-the-x-30188794-400-300.png|Storm helping Wakanda|link=Return of the King (A!) Storm_Goddess_WXM.jpg|Storm is thanked and worshipped as a Goddess in Wakanda|link=Return of the King (A!) BPSvsMA.png|Black Panther and Storm vs Man-Ape|link=Return of the King (A!) StormWakandanQueen.png|T'Challa and Ororo get married|link=Return of the King (A!) 3 (7).jpg|Storm and Professor X|link=Absorbing... (A!) WalkingintoWolvie&EmsLL.png|"Woah, dude, you earned yourself a great candy!"|link=Long Live (A!) EmmaFrostvsXMenLL.png|Emma Frost vs the X-Men|link=Long Live (A!) NitroVsXMen.png|Nitro vs the X-Men|link=Shadowed... (A!) StormVsJuggernautAvalancheBlobLiG.png|"Get them, Bobby!" IcemanVsBlobLiG.png|Iceman vs Blob Storm&IcemanVsAvalancheLiG.png|Storm and Iceman vs Avalanche JeanStormEmmaFC.PNG|Jean Grey and Storm whispering about Emma Frost The Age Of Ultron Is Here.png|The Age of Ultron is here SueExplainsPlanYF!.png|Invisible Woman explains her plan StanLeeInReceptionYF!.png|"Go ahead, heroes… And Excelsior!" HeroesFaceSupposedHeroesYF!.png|"Hello! Heroes!" StormVsVaporYF!.png|Storm vs Vapor StormWindsVaporYF!.png|Storm splitting Vapor's molecules apart Hulk&StormVsVaporYF!.png|Hulk and Storm vs Vapor VectorVsHeroesYF!.png|Vector vs the Heroes HulkVsVectorYF!.png|Hulk bulls through Vector's repulsion HeroesVsVectorYF!.png|The heroes vs Vector HonoraryFantasticFourYF!.png|"That’s why we want to turn you into honorary Fantastic Four members… All of you" HulklingStorminAsgardW.png|"I am pretty sure this is Asgard…" StormisWorthyofMjolnirW.png|"She… She is worthy of Mjolnir…" LongLiveQueenAngelaW.png|"Everyone welcome the new Queen of Asgard… Queen Angela!" TheSearchIsOn-G&M.png|Balder teleporting the Thor Corps MalekithandThorCorps-G&M.png|"Friends of Asgard! What are you doing here?!" TCVsDE-G&M.png|Thor Corps vs Dark Elves BRBFacesSurtur-G&M.png|"Surtur… I cannot say it is a pleasure to see you again." FacingYmir-G&M.png|"Many Asgardian artifacts have been stolen. And we were led to you because the Casket of Ancient Winters was among those." YmirFreezesBRB-G&M.png|Ymir freezes Beta Ray Bill ThorGirlExplainsWorthiness-G&M.png|"Billy… You are Worthy of Mjolnir… These Hammers… All of them, have Mjolnir’s properties… Including Worthiness. Those Worthy to pick up ANY of the Hammers is able to pick up every Hammer… Including Thor’s…" ThorGirlUnfreezesBRB-G&M.png|Thor Girl unfreezes Beta Ray Bill WorthIt-G&M.png|"William Kaplan… You are Worthy…" YoungXMen-DoFP.png|Wolverine meets the Young X-Men XMenStoppingMystique-DoFP.png|"Raven, stop!" StrykerWalksInTheRoom-DoFP.png|"You… You remember me?" ToMeMyXMen!-DoFP.png|"To me, my X-Men!" X-MenVsArchangel-GA.png|"This is a kind of power you have never faced before, X-Men. This is a mutant with powers beyond your imagination… And this is just the beginning. Regroup, get a bigger team. You will need it." X-MenAndStudentsSeeTheNews-SotF.png|"Fair enough. But the rest of you is staying." TheAgeOfApocalypseBegins-SotF.png|"Evolution has been accidental for far too long… And you are accidents that must be corrected out of existence. The age of natural selection is over. Now begins the age of conscious selection. It is time for the grander destiny of Homo Superior to be realized. The test begins... let us see who shall pass. Only those worthy of survival will remain. A new race, cleansed and culled and stronger, awaits… On the other side of Apocalypse." RictorVsWar-SotF.png|Rictor vs War ToMeMyXMen!-SotF.png|"To me, my X-Men!" DangerRoomTraining-SotF.png|The X-Men training SirynVsX-ManAndUtopians-50SoG.png|Siryn starts sinking Utopia PhoenixEmergesFromTheWater.jpg|Phoenix emerges from the water Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-1010)_0013.png|Storm to the rescue StormVsNamor-P5.png|Storm fights Namor PhoenixVsShiarGuards-ThePhoenix.png|Phoenix saves Princess Lilandra DarkPhoenixRises-ThePhoenix.png|"Hear me, X-Men! No longer am I the woman you knew! I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever… I AM PHOENIX!" Category:Galleries